1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gate systems for use as elevator doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to gate systems for use with elevators installed in residential settings.
2. Related Art
Doors or gates for allowing entrance into, and egress from, elevator cars must be provided as a functional component of all modern elevators. While such door systems have been in use for many years, the efficacy, safety and efficiency of door systems vary widely. Typically, designers of commercial elevator door systems can provide highly safe and effective systems because there typically exists ample space near the elevator stop on each floor to install and operate such doors.
However, designers of residential elevator systems are often presented with much less space into which the door system can be installed and operated. As such, efforts have been made in the past to provide very compact systems that can still be operated safely. Unfortunately, many of these such systems, while being compact, suffer from inefficiencies introduced by the compact design and often don't operate reliably for long periods of time and can be excessively noisy and prone to undesirable wear. Also, some such systems can pose safety hazards for young children, who often do not have sufficient judgment to recognize the dangers associated with mechanical systems.